Simplified measuring devices that can be held in a hand have been widely used for facilitating the measurement of blood-sugar level at or away from home. An example of such simplified blood-sugar level measuring device is shown in FIG. 8. A biosensor 9 is attached to the measuring device and blood is supplied to the biosensor 9, whereby the blood-sugar level is measured by an electrochemical method.
As shown in FIG. 9, the biosensor 9 has a plate-like form as a whole, and includes an insulating base plate 90 on which a cover 92 is laminated via a spacer 91 (see JP-A-2001-159618, for example). The biosensor 9 further includes an end formed with a blood inlet 93, and the blood inlet 93 is communicated with an outlet 95 via a capillary 94. With such an arrangement, blood introduced from the blood inlet 93 moves in the capillary 94 toward the outlet 95. Such biosensor 9 is pinched by a user at a side surface 96 or upper and lower surfaces 97A, 97B of the biosensor 9, to be attached or removed relative to a blood-sugar measuring device 8 (see FIG. 8).
However, as the biosensor 9 is relatively small and the side surface 96 and the upper and lower surfaces 97A, 97B of the biosensor 9 are typically flat, attaching and removing of the biosensor 9 is not always easy. For example, if a portion where the user pinches and its vicinity at the biosensor 9 is a flat surface, the biosensor 9 may slip out of fingertips, and a relatively large strength is necessary for removing the biosensor 9 from the blood-sugar measuring device 8 (see FIG. 8). Thus, the removal of the biosensor 9 may be a large load especially for aged people with weakened muscle strength.
Further, as the conventional biosensor 9 does not define the portion for pinching the biosensor 9, the user optionally pinches the side surface 96 or the upper and lower surfaces 97A, 97B of the biosensor 9. Thus, when removing the biosensor 9 from the blood-sugar measuring device 8 (see FIG. 8), the finger may contact the blood inlet 93 or the outlet 95, and thus the blood may adhere to the fingertip. In a hospital, for example, when measuring blood of a plurality of patients, it is a hygienic problem that blood of a patient adheres to the user's fingertip. The user needs to handle the biosensor 9 without adherence of the patient's blood when removing the biosensor 9, which is another problem in handling of the biosensor 9.